


500 Word Drabbles

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bound, Crushing, Diapers, Farting, M/M, Masturbation, Piss, Piss Play, SG Optimus - Freeform, Scat, Sweat, Sweat drinking, Vanity, Vore, mirror, musk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: A collection of 500 word drabbles





	1. SG Optimus x Nick - Drink it all

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new series!

You groaned as you slowly awoke, finding yourself in an unfamiliar location. You went to open your eyes, but then you immediately shut them, as the harsh lighting was too much to bear. You groaned, before you looked around, feeling rather terrified. You didn’t know where you were, and it terrified you. You struggled in desperation. “SOMEONE LET ME OUT OF HERE!” You yelled, feeling rather lost and alone. Your ears pricked up as you heard someone coming your way, and you began yelling. You soon stopped, when Optimus Prime himself stepped into the room, looking rather different. He was sporting red optics, and a dark purple paintjob. You quickly realised that you had made a horrible mistake, and quickly clammed up, feeling more afraid than ever of what he would do to you.

Optimus smirked as he walked over to you position, before he looked down at you, rubbing his truck mode's grill, a cruel smile on his face. He groaned as he began to sweat, and he felt it build up behind his armour. It reeked of musk, metal, as well as a few other things. He scanned you, snickering as he looked through your details. “Nick” He hummed, leaving your last name out deliberately. “Says here you like my sweat.” He mocked cruelly, before groaning hard as the sweat building up behind his armour became too much, and it began to leak out of the gaps, pouring down onto your bound form. "That's it Nick, drink my sweat. I know you like it, you pathetic human!" 

You had no choice to comply, lest you drowned in it. You coughed and groaned as you felt it dribble on you, and down your throat, causing you to yell out in shock and horror and what he had just done, as the strong and bitter palette of taste ran down your throat, and into your belly, causing it to fill up with his sweat, leaving you with a bitter taste in your mouth.

He smirked as he let his thick cock free. "Mmmm. I need to go. Looks like you'll get more than my sweat!" He laughed as he aimed his thick, drooling cockhead at you and groaned as piss began to spray out, the thick, musky stream coating you, forcing you to drink it. "Drink it all up slut!" He snickered as the flow carried on going, some 30 litres of piss on his tank spraying out of his massive bellend, coating the floor and soaking you. "Mmmmm. Tastes good yes?" He smirked as he watched the flow finally ebb, before he rubbed his cock over your face. "Lick it clean!" He smirked as the last drops of piss spilling onto your face. You were forced to comply, wondering what he was gonna do next. He moaned as he felt you licking his cockhead, before he took his drooling cock off of you, and put his cock away, before turning away and walking out of the room, leaving you a bound, stained mass.


	2. Bumblebee x Camaro - Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee is jealous at his owner's new car, which looks exactly like him! Time for some revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would take a break, but I couldn't help it!

Bumblebee growled as he looked over your new Camaro. It looked exactly like him! Same colour, same stripes, same interior, hell, even the wheels and the interior were the same. He couldn’t have this! You had told him that you loved him, and him only. He listened closely to the imposter’s engine running. “So generic!” He growled, before smirking. He turned around, and with a loud CRUNCH, planted his aft on top of the Camaro’s hood, his bulging, muscly aft pressing against the windshield, causing it to creak and groan. He grinned as heard one of the tyres pop and deflate under the weight.

The car however could do nothing but sit there and take it. The hood buckled and the engine screamed as Bee’s aft squished it. The suspension shuddered, and a plume of smoke shot out of the exhaust as Bee began rocking from side to side, the car groaning and straining as it fell apart from the weight on it. The windshield shuddered and strained from the force of Bee squishing his aft against it. The car whined as its alarm began wailing, before silencing as Bee raised his aft up, before slamming it back down, destroying the alarm. The car creaked in relief, before the front dipped as Bee’s big aft slammed into the hood again, the suspension being destroyed with a loud snapping noise. The door also flew open and the whole car bounced, the interior vibrating. 

Bee smirked. “Had enough yet, you stupid imposter?” The car simply began steaming in response, the engine starting to overheat, as the coolant radiator had shattered, leaving nothing to cool the engine down. He wiggled his aft, with the windscreen screaming its protest as it was forcibly curved around his aft. The wipers began to try and flick, the small motors in them slowly overheating before giving up as they burnt over. His tank growled, and this could only mean one thing. That bad Energon was coming out, and this shitty imposter of his was going to have to suffer. He decided to act more human for once. He lifted his right leg and with a loud splutter from his engine, he backfired, a large cloud rolling over the car, which creaked and groaned harder from the pressure, and the smell seeped in through the cracked windows and was absorbed into the leather. He felt rather proud of himself. With that, he raised his aft up, and slammed it down for the final time, the car’s engine finally giving out from the strain. The front wheels were crushed outwards, the rims bent and buckled. 

The car creaked in relief as he finally climbed off it, the shocks rising rather slowly, as they had been heavily squished by the massive weight on the hood. It was unsalvageable now, all the delicate and expensive machinery all crushed together, not to mention the awful smell. 

Bumblebee grinned as he looked at his damaged imposter. “I’m the only Camaro around here, bitch!” He growled, transforming and going back to his original spot, leaving the car a destroyed and dirty mess in the driveway. He was the only Camaro, and he wanted to make sure his owners never forgot it.


	3. Io

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Io loves himself, a bit too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone for so long. I will be on hiatus, as I recently lost my friend in an explosion. Until then, have this chapter with my precious boi Io.

Io purred as he studied the mech in front of him, looking over his form. He had a beautiful form, with rather voluptuous thighs and beautifully crafted legs. He hummed as he carried on roaming over the mechs form, taking notice of the large codpiece, and sculpted belt armour. It was very clear that this mech loved to show off his assets. He hummed as he watched the mech iris open his codpiece, and retract a panel underneath, allowing the mech’s large spike, and impressive balls to swing down. He couldn’t believe his luck, this mech was incredibly well endowed!  
  
“Well hello there beautiful! Aren’t you just the sexiest thing ever created?” He purred as he snickered and looked at the mech’s frame again, unable to take his own optics off the mechs frame. He reached down and began to rub his hardening spike. It pulsed, and a bit of pre-fluid welled at the tip. He purred, engine revving as he began to fondle his massive balls, which were full of transfluid. He did have a large internal tank, but he had opted to get ball bearings installed to ensure that he would have large loads and would be able to fill several human sized bathtubs.  
  
“Ahhh, you’re just so fucking sexy, aren’t you? You beautiful fucking creature!” He smirked and began pumping his spike quickly more and more pre-fluid welling up at the tip, dripping off of his spike and hitting the floor with a splat, filling the room with a musky smell. He always loved the smell of his own transfluid. It was just so musky and thick. He groaned as he sniffed in the stink and carried on masturbating, the biolights on his thick spike pulsating and glowing brighter and brighter as he came closer and closer to cumming.  
  
He huffed as he got closer and closer to cumming, moaning as he stuck his glossa out. The mech in front of him was just so sexy and hot! The massive, swinging balls and the thick meaty spike that dripped profusely. More and more prefluid built up and splattered onto the floor as he began to sweat. He quickly sat down, still pumping away on his massive spike, whilst watching the other mech across the room, moaning and groaning as the chair creaked and strained under his massive bulk. His doorwings twittered as he was on the verge of cumming.  
  
He couldn’t help it! He huffed and groaned hard, shuddering, before biting down on his glossa to stifle his moans as he came. Hot, sticky, musky ropes of transfluid shot out of his spike and sprayed the mirror in front of him. He groaned, engine whining and ticking as it cooled, his balls and spike going back into their respective places. He groaned again, climbing out of the chair, which creaked in relief, before he walked up to the mirror and kissed it, before he began licking his own fluids off the mirror. “Ahh, I fucking love you!”


	4. Brainstorm's New Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainstorm decides to try a new type of experiement

Brainstorm grinned to himself as he noticed that he was alone in the lab. This meant that he could indulge in his secret fetish: diapers. He went over to his drawer and pulled out a diaper. It was a standard white colour, but with one key difference: it had Optimus Prime’s face on the back, which was surrounded by little turbofoxes. These were his favourite, and he couldn’t wait to put it on! He placed it on the floor and stepped into the leg holes, before he pulled the diaper up and around his waist, grinning as he felt it.

He then sighed in relief as his waste fluid tank opened and he began to piss into the diaper, staining it a dull grey colour. He groaned and sighed again, a bit louder this time, as he saw the small stain quickly expand as he pissed himself. He shifted a bit as he felt the liquid soak into the padding, and he pulled on the diaper, stretching Optimus’ face a little bit as he did so. He smirked as he felt the diaper sag a little bit. “Take that Prime!” He smirked and then sighed loudly as the flow ended.

Before he could fully get over the flow of piss ending so abruptly, he suddenly let out a loud, and rather gross fart, which was trapped in his diaper. He smirked, and he let out another loud and equally long fart, which became embedded into the fabric. “I think this is going to work out for the both of us! Don’t you?” He grinned and looked down as his tank as he felt it rumble and groan. It was clear that more than gas wanted to be released. He grunted, and let out a third stinky fart, before snickering loudly.

There was a crackling noise, followed by the sound of something stretching, as a large piece of shit landed in the back of the diaper, causing Optimus’ face to stretch as the weight of the shit forced it outwards. Brainstorm snickered and carried on shitting, laughing as the foul smell filled the air and Optimus’s face was stretched heavily, making him looked warped and stained, as the shit piled up in the back of the diaper. He couldn’t help it! He was having so much fun letting out farts and filling up his diaper that he didn’t notice the door open.

A loud crash startled him, and he spun around, staring at Perceptor, who stood there, optics wide and a spilt tray at his feet, with various liquids pooling at his feet. “Brainstorm, what the fuck?” He looked at him, his optic twitching. He didn’t know what to say, and he had just destroyed the experiment he was working on. Right now, he was more concerned about Brainstorm’s diaper fetish. How long had he been keeping this a secret, wearing diapers and apparently going so far as to soil them without him even knowing? He had some explaining to do.


	5. Megatron x Neutral!Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stumbled upon Megatron's lair. BIG mistake!

This didn’t look like a campsite. Okay, scratch that. This DEFINITELY didn’t look like a campsite. In fact, it didn’t look like anything you had ever seen before! For starters it was absolutely huge. Large pipes, and a lot of strange noises helped to create a unsettling atmosphere. Where the hell were you anyway? You had a map with directions, so how had you ended up here? What you didn’t know was that your presence had been detected, and the leader of the Decepticons had been alerted. You looked for somewhere to hide as you heard loud footsteps getting closer.

“So, a flesh creature has stumbled upon my lair? Interesting. Maybe they can be useful, much like Dr Sumdac, before he managed to escape!” Megatron growled, still sore over the event. However, with the new human, there could be a lot of potential for helping the Decepticon cause, and if not, well they could be used in other ways, like kissing his pedes. He just had to remember to be careful so that they weren’t accidentally crushed between his pede and the floor. He had lost too many great slaves that way, and he didn’t want to lose this one.

You held your breath as you saw the gigantic steps pass by your hiding spot. You were so terrified of being found that stayed completely still and tried to not move. You hoped that whatever this thing was that it would pass soon. You couldn’t believe how big this thing was, and how menacing it’s voice sounded. As you tried to move, you slipped and hit the floor with a loud crash. Your heart was in your mouth as the footsteps got closer to your position, before you were suddenly grabbed and brought face to face with the MASSIVE tyrant.

“Found you!” Megatron grinned and he stood up to his full height, as he had to bend down to grab you. “Did you really think you could outsmart me human?” He snickered, before glaring at you with a look that made you squirm. “You’ve seen me, and you also know of this operation. I’m afraid you can’t leave now!” He closed his fist around you and opened his mouth, before he opened it and threw you in, murring at the taste. It was so unique! If all humans tasted this good, he may resort to eating them instead of Energon.

You tried to grab onto something as you were flung into his mouth. It was so weird. Warm and slimy, with a large purple forked tongue, much like a snake. You had not imagined this in your wildest dreams. As you tried to move, the floor moved, and you fell. This was obviously the tyrant toying with you, letting you know that were nothing more than a piece of meat for it to enjoy. As you went to protest, you were suddenly pushed backwards towards the large throat, and you screamed as you were quickly swallowed down its slimy throat.

**Author's Note:**

> I also am taking commisions on my Tumblr! Find me @endangeredmind
> 
> Please donate to me on Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/J3J6EUBL


End file.
